Nico Robin and Nami meets Optimus Prime
by P4enski
Summary: Nico Robin et Nami de One Piece font la rencontrent avec Optimus Prime des Transformers.
1. Chapter 1

Durant les vacances des pirates aux chapeaux de paille, Franky ramène un véhicule en forme d'un camion.

Franky : Eh ! Nami, Robin ! Regarder ce que j'ai trouvé.

Nami dans son bikini, regarde le véhicule avec un regard époustouflant.

Nami : Whoa, Robin, regarde ce qu'il a ramené.

Nico Robin aussi dans son bikini, regarde le véhicule et fut impressionnée.

Nico Robin : Ça alors !

Franky et les filles décident de l'inspecter, afin d'essayer le mettre en état de marche.

Franky : Whoa ! Le morteur a prit un sacré coup... Attends, qu'est-ce que ?

Franky retire dans le moteur du véhicule un missile, dont Nami est curieuse d'en savoir plus.

Nami : C'est quoi ça ? On dirait un missile ?

Franky : Sûrement peut-être qu...

Puis le missile s'active automatiquement et fonce droit sur les filles et touche le camion, puis repart vers la mer.

Nami : Non mais ça va pas ! T'as voulus nous tuer ou quoi !?

Franky : Eh, c'est bon j'ai pas fais expré !

Robin se lève et répond : Mon dieu ! Soudain le camion pousse des décharges électriques et se transforme en un robot qui n'ai d'autre Optimus Prime poussant des gémissements de douleur.

Optimus Prime : Je vous tuerai !

Nami et Robin sous la panique pousse des cris de peur.

Nami : MON DIEU, C'EST QUOI CE MONSTRE !?

Optimus continue de pousser des gémissements de douleur et sort son arme. Luffy et ses amis arrivent à temps pour sauver Franky et les filles. Optimus pousse un gémissement de douleur et se retourne vers Luffy et les chapeaux de paille.

Optimus Prime : Je vous tuerai ! Reculé !

Nico Robin : Ne tire pas ! Ne nous fais pas de mal !

Du côté d'Usopp occuper sur ses travaux, il voit le robot géant et panique courant droit devant ses amis.

Nami : Non ! Usopp !

Optimus lui donne un coup de canon sur sa tête et répond en criant : STOP ! Puis il charge son arme.

Nico Robin : Usopp, ne bouge pas surtout calme toi.

Optimus pousse un léger gémissement de douleur, et répond : Doucement humain !

Nico Robin : rester là, ne faites rien surtout, viens avec moi Nami.

Nami : D'accord Robin.

Nico Robin : Tu vas rien nous faire.

Optimus Prime : Armement endommagé.

Nico Robin : Un missile a touché ton générateur, et on te l'a retirer... T'es gravement blessé, on voulait simplement t'aider... Nous sommes les chapeaux de pailles, moi c'est Nico Robin et elle c'est Nami.

Optimus Prime : Robin, j'ai une dette envers toi et ton amie. Je suis, Optimus Prime. Mes Autobots, sont en dangers.

Optimus perd l'équilibre et perd quelque pièce.

Optimus Prime : Je dois repartir, je dois repartir tout de suite.

Nico Robin : Et tu espères aller loin comme ça ? Viens Nami il faut l'aider. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ai arriver, Optimus ?

Optimus Prime : Une embuscade Robin, un piège tendu par des humains en blanc. Puis il tousse.

Nami : Les marines !

Optimus Prime : Je leur ai échapper, et j'ai pris cette forme.

Nami : Pourquoi les marines t'en voulais à toi ?

Optimus Prime : Ils n'étaient pas seul, Nami. Mes Autobots, peuvent me réparé.

Nico Robin : Il faudrait qu'on les retrouves... Ou bien nous.

Les chapeaux de pailles acceptent de prendre soin d'Optimus.


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant que Franky et Usopp prennent soin d'Optimus. Nami et Robin s'intéressent vraiment à se robot géant, pensant qu'il soit fabriqué par le Gouvernement Mondial.

Nami : T'as pris un sacré Optimus, le missile a failli détruire ton générateur, t'aurais pu mourir avec.

Optimus Prime : On appelle ça le spark, il contient notre énergie vitale, et notre mémoire.

Nico Robin : On appelle ça une âme nous.

Optimus fait un regard souriant vers Nami et Robin, et répond : Robin, Nami. je vous remercie fièrement de prendre soin de moi.

Nico Robin : De rien, Optimus. Mais dis moi, pourquoi est tu sur Terre ?

Optimus décide de raconter son histoire sur Cybertron et son arrivé sur Terre avec les autobots Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet et Jazz.

Optimus Prime : Nous étions une race paisible, avec une vie d'intelligence mécanique, et vient la guerre. Entre les autobots qui se battent pour la liberté. Et les decepticons veulent imposer leurs tyrannies. Nous étions au bord de la défaite. Avant que notre commence, il y'avait le cube, nous ne savons de son origine, mais on connait sa source d'énergie qui créée notre monde avec des vies.

Nami : Et quel est ce cube ?

Optimus Prime : Le cube, on l'appelle le Allspark.

Nico Robin : Allspark ?

Optimus Prime : Après la guerre sur Cybertron, le cube est envoyé dans l'espace, afin que les decepticons ne puisse pas s'en emparaient. Puis nous avons reçu sa signature énergétique, qui nous a conduis sur une planète inconnue appeler, la Terre.

Robin et Nami fut impressionnaient. Robin pose une question à Optimus.


End file.
